Ils étaient Super Junior
by Pesu
Summary: Voilà un OS écrit pour un concours de la fanbase de Ryewook French Ryesomnia...En éspérent qu'ils vous plaisent. Ce sera un Yewook


_**Ils étaient les Super Junior**_

« Encore un jour où nous revenons épuisé. Moi Ryewook 25ans ,je fais partie du célèbre groupe Super Junior. Mais voilà bien que d'être célèbre me plaisait ou plutôt nous plaisait ,quelque fois on aimerais bien pouvoir vivre une vie banale loin des caméras.

Mais voilà partout où nous allions on guettais nos moindre faits et geste. Cela ne me dérangeait pas en temps normal mais depuis quelque mois je ne pouvais plus le supporter. Pourquoi me direz vous ? Et bien parce que j'étais tombé amoureux. Certes ce n'est pas sensé être si gênant mais la personne de qui j'étais tombé amoureux était un homme, et pire encore il s'agissait d'un des membres. Et pire encore il s'agissait de Yesung Hyung. Pourquoi pire que ce soit lui ? Parce que c'était le hyung avec lequel les fans me voyait en couple. Et donc avec lequel j' était obligé de faire du fan service. Avant cela ne m'aurais pas dérangé le moins du monde car j'adorai hyung, mais depuis que j'en était tombé amoureux, j' avait toujours peur que les gens découvrent que j'en était amoureux. Oh Leeteuk Hyung m'appelle ! Je te laisse cher journal et encore désolé de n'avoir pas écrit depuis longtemps mais je n'avais vraiment plus du tout de temps pour moi. Surtout ne te laisse pas lire par Kyuhyun .La dernière fois je l'ai vu roder dans la chambre . »

Et il sortit de sa chambre. Leeteuk avait appelé tout le monde aux salons malgré le fait que tous auraient bien aimé se reposer. Quoi que il y en avait deux qui n'avais pas l'air du tout épuisé. En même temps dés que ces deux là étaient ensemble il semblait toujours en forme. Un peu trop vu leur mains qui se baladait. Et oui le petit couple des Suju se pelotait gaiement sur le canapé en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Et oui le fameux couple Eunhae , était bien réel. En réalité bon nombre de couple que les fans avaient inventé étaient réel. Le Kyumin, enfin tout le monde dans le groupe en avait l'impression mais cela ne s'était jamais confirmé car Sungmin était plutôt secret et avait donc du refuser que leur couple soit révélé aux yeux des autres membres. Mais leurs petites attention l'un envers l'autre ne trompait pas. Après bien sûr il y avait le Kangteuk, qui depuis que Kangin était revenu de l'armée baignait dans le bonheur. Un peu trop aux yeux des membres qui en avait mare d'entendre le rire de Leeteuk toute la journée. Pas que cela les dérangeait qu'il rit bien au contraire mais l'entendre rire toute la journée avec son rire si particulier cela commençait à légèrement les agacés.

Pour l'instant c'était les seuls. Certes cela pouvait paraître bizarre que autant de couple homosexuels , soit dans le même groupe, mais ce n'était pas si bizarre car en réalité aucun membre de ces couples n'étaient homosexuels. Avant leur compagnon il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux hommes seulement aux femmes. Mais lorsque vous passiez 24h sur 24 , 7jours sur 7 avec les autres vous finissiez par tout connaître d'eux , à les aimer comme des frères et quelque fois la preuve étant avec les couples former cela dépassait le simple amour fraternel et devenait plus que ça. Alors certes il continuait tous de rougir quand une fille leur parlait, et continuait toujours à vouloir regarder des femmes, mais ils étaient amoureux , et n'échangerais leur moitié pour rien aux monde avec une femme. Mais revenons à nos moutons tout les membres venait d'arriver et le petit couple avait arrêter leur mamours.

- »Bon voilà je sais que vous êtes épuisé, mais le manager vient de m'annoncer que nous étions les nouvelles vedettes d'une émission. Vous connaissez We got married ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- « Voilà le principe est presque pareille nous allons devoir faire les couples mais au lieu que ce soit avec des femme ce sera entre nous avec les pairings les plus célèbre des Suju. Désolé pour certain mais vous ne participerez presque pas, surtout toi Shindong je suis désolé, mais comme tout le monde sait que tu as une copine tu ne jouera qu'un rôle minime dans l'émission et tu ne sera pas mis en couple avec un autre. »

Shindong acquiesça comprenant parfaitement.

-« Alors voilà les couples seront normalement : Eunhyuk/ Donghae , Kyuhyun/Sungmin, Yesung/Ryewook, Kangin et moi après les autres normalement n'auront pas de couple, Kibum car de toute façon il ne pourrait pas étant occupé avec son drama et toi Siwon, mais selon ce que m'a dit le manager les fans apprécient le pairings Sichul, alors il faudra que l'on voit des passages où Heechul à l'air de te manquer, Heechul à été prévenu de cette émission et postera des tweets qui disent que tu lui manques ou des choses comme ceci. Donc des questions ? »

Un grand silence planait sur le salon. Eunhyuk osa posez la question que tout le monde se posait .

-« Mais on devra faire quoi en tant que couple ? »

Leeteuk sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

-« On ne me la pas encore dit mais je pense qu'il faudra se tenir la main avoir des petites attentions envers l'autre, avoir des rendez vous ou des choses comme ceci. Ah et par pitié par contre le couple Eunhae abstenez vous de vous embrassez , je sais que je vous le demande à chaque fois, et que les fans justement soupçonne encore plus votre couple, car vous êtes les seules à ne pas vous embrassez, mais comme à chaque fois vos petit baiser dégénère je vous en pris contrôlez vous »

Tous retournèrent vaqué à leur occupation sauf Ryewook qui était tétanisé sur place. Déjà que le pauvre avait du mal à se retenir mais là ils allaient devoir joué aux couples. C'étaient une plaisanterie c'est ça. Il courut rejoindre Kyuhyun assis dans sa chambre et se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer. Kyuhyun était au courant de ce que ressentait Ryewook et compris pourquoi celui ci c'était jeté dans ses bras. Et oui déjà que celui ci était sensible, dés que sa touchait Yesung c'était pire.

Sungmin arriva à ce moment dans la chambre, il regarda les deux , fit un pauvre sourire à Kyuhyun signe qu'il comprenait, embrassa les deux maknae sur le front et sorti dans le couloir. Yesung était là adossé et écoutait Ryewook pleuré.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il veut pas faire le couple avec moi ?

Sungmin le prit part le bras et l'emmena plus loin. Il mit alors les deux points sur les hanches et l'engueula.

-Ne joue pas aux idiots je te pris tu sais très bien ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Je te préviens si tu ne lui a pas avoué avant l'émission c'est moi qui le fait.

Et oui en réalité aucune émission n'était prévu , tout le monde l'avait très bien compris sauf les deux imbécile qui s'aimait s'en se l'avouer. Pourquoi une telle mise en scène?Car depuis quelque temps Yesung et Ryewook n'était plus que l'ombre d'eux même. Même pendant leur performance ils faisaient des gaffes. Une fois complètement dans son nuage pendant la performance de sexy free and single Ryewook avait chuchoté la phrases « Goûte à la victoire qui fait vibrer ton cœur »pendant 5bonnes minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de louper la chanson et qu'il allait falloir qu'il recommence depuis le début. C'est ce jour là que tous comprirent que Ryewook étaient amoureux de Yesung, car il le fixait et chuchotait cette phrase, comme si en le faisant cela allait s'accomplir.

Yesung se mit en colère.

-Arrêtes de raconter des conneries, et d'essayer de me faire espérer des choses qui n'existent pas. Les épreuves m'ont renforcés et je sais très bien ne pas souffrir du fait qu'il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime alors évite de retourner le couteau dans la plaît. Tous le monde sait très bien que Wookie est en couple avec Kyu. La preuve il est allé pleuré dans ses bras parce qu'il était obligé de faire le couple avec moi.

Sungmin ne sut pas quoi répondre. Kyu et Wookie ensemble ? Mais ou était il aller pécher cela ? Tout le monde savait que la relation que Kyu entretenait avec Wookie était seulement une profonde amitié. Et tout le monde soupçonnait le fait que lui et Kyuhyun était en couple. Ce qui était effectivement le cas mais il ne l'avouerait pas de sitôt. Quand il sortit de son état de consternation Yesung avait disparu. Finalement leur plan d'inventer une fausse émission était tombé à l'eau et c'était pire qu'avant.

Il alla alors en parler à Leeteuk.

-Hyung , Hyung ?

Malheureusement il n'avait pas penser à frapper avant d'entrer dans la chambre du leader et ce qu'il vit le laissa pantois. Leeteuk et Kangin était il des bêtes ? C'est sur cette pensée qu'il referma la pièce. Il referma la porte et toqua pour que cette fois il ne retombe pas sur le genre de scène auquel il venait d'assister. Est ce que lui et Kyu étaient pareille dans ce genre de moment ? Après avoir attendu 1min c'est un Leeteuk passablement échevelé avec un draps autour du corps qui lui ouvrit.

Il fut étonné en voyant Sungmin.

-Oh c'est toi ?

-Hyung désolé de te déranger, mais nous avons un problème !

Leeteuk leva un sourcil plus qu'étonné .

-Quelle problème ?

-Voilà Yesung est persuadé que Wookie est en couple avec Kyu, et qu'il est triste de devoir faire le couple avec lui. Et Wookie est entrain de pleurer dans les bras de Kyu complètement perturbé par le fait qu'il pense devoir joué le couple avec Yesung.

-Ah oui effectivement c'est un problème... Je pense qu'il faudrait finalement leur dire que l'émission à été annulé car finalement nos emplois du temps ne nous le permettait pas ou une excuse du genre, comme ça il ne se douteront pas qu'on à inventé l'émission de toute pièce pour les mettre en couples.

Ce que n'avait pas prévu Leeteuk et Sungmin c'était que Ryewook passe à ce moment là. Il sourit alors comme un déjanté ,courut dans la chambre de Kyuhyun lui fit un bisous sur la joue, alla dans la chambre de Yesung pour en faire de même , ce qui laissa celui-ci complètement surpris et pantelant et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il sortit alors son journal et commença à écrire.

« Salut à toi cher journal. Tu ne devinera jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver hein ? Alors que je croyait qu'on allait devoir tourner une émission ou moi et Yesung on aurait du faire semblant d'être un couple, j'ai appris à l'instant qu'en réalité c'était faut, et que Yesung Hyung m'aime. Tu te rend compte il m'aime. Je pense que je devrais aller lui dire que moi aussi. Quoi que non, il est persuadé que je suis en couple avec Kyu, c'est Sungmin hyung qui l'a dit. Mais quelle bêtise. Pour me venger je vais le séduire. Et ils verront tous que je suis pas le meilleur ami de l'evil maknae pour rien. Héhé ! Sur ceux cher journal je vais me coucher. Et demain Yesung-hyung va commencer à en baver. Je ne m'appelle pas Wookie pour rien. Et fait toujours gaffe pour que Kyu ne te lise pas. Bisous »

Le lendemain c'est un Ryewook de bonne humeur qui se leva. Il sautillait partout. Il courut alors dans la chambre de Yesung bien décidé à ce que celui-ci lui avoue son amour avant que lui même lui avoue l'aimer en retour.

Il ouvrit la porte, et alla jusqu'au lit. Là il embrassa Yesung sur la joue et lui caressa les cheveux tout en lui chuchotant des « réveilles toi hyung » à l'oreille. C'est un Yesung plus que troublé qui ouvrit les yeux. Ryewook le gratifia d'un sourire mi carnassier ,mi adorable , avant de l'embrasser sur la joue à la commissure des lèvre pour lui dire bonjour. Puis il sortit de la chambre. Il salua tout le monde joyeusement et commença le petit déjeuner.

Yesung arriva alors complètement perdu dans la cuisine. Ryewook couru vers lui, lui refit le même genre de baiser à la commissure des lèvres et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de partir à ses différentes activités. Un tweet de Yesung dans la journée le fit sourire. Celui-ci disait : « Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis perdu ! Le monde tourne -t - il encore rond ? »

Il lui répondit alors : Ne t'en fait pas Hyung!Le monde tourne normalement. Héhéhéh !

Kyu lui envoya alors un SMS lui disant « fais attention je t'ai perverti ». Il ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire. Les personnes l'entourant le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il s'en fichait, il était entrain de séduire l'homme qu'il aimait.

Toute la semaine il multiplia les choses du même genre. Et toute la semaine Yesung semblait de plus en plus perdu. Même Kyuhyun s'était mis à souffler plein de sous-entendu à Yesung, et puis les voyant faire, et voyants Yesung, ne comprenant absolument rien cela amusa tout les autres membres et ils commencèrent à faire pareille après qu'ils eurent annoncer que l'émission n'auraient pas lieu, bien que cela soulagea Yesung d'un grand poids, le comportement des membres et surtout de Ryewook le perturbait au plus aux point.

Un soir Ryewook décida d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il prit un oreiller , et alla à la chambre de Yesung. Arrivé là bas il toqua à la porte. Affichant son plus belle aire apeuré , il ouvrit la porte et il regarda Yesung..

-Hyung ! J'ai fait un cauchemar je peux dormir avec toi ?

Celui -ci mis quelque temps à lui répondre.

-Pourquoi ne va tu pas plutôt avec Kyuhyun ?

Ryewook pris un air encore plus attristé.

-Kyuhyun dort déjà toute les nuit avec Sungmin Hyung je n'allait pas les déranger. Tu ne veux pas de moi ?

Il prit un air encore plus triste.

Yesung, se reprit vite et ne voulant pas faire pleurer celui qu'il aimait lui ouvrit grand les bras.

Ryewook fier de lui, courut se jeter dans les bras de son hyung.

Il s'endormit peut de temps après tandis que Yesung fut incapable de fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Le lendemain lorsque Ryewook se réveilla Yesung avait disparu.

Il le trouva dans le canapé du salon. Il se planta devant lui, et d'une voix toute triste lui dit :

-Tu m'a laissé tout seul !

Yesung se jeta hors du canapé et couru le serrer dans ses bras. Ryewook face à l'entrée, fit un clin -d'œil et sourit à tout les personnes qui rentrait dans la pièce , tandis que Yesung, continuait de le soulager de sa tristesse imaginaire.

Le soir il refit le même manège et dormis avec Yesung. Mais avant de dormir il chuchota une question à Yesung qui resta complètement choqué. « Dis Hyung tu m'aimes ? »

Le lendemain lorsque Ryewook se réveilla il se retrouva encore tout seul. Mais sur un papier à coté de lui ,là ou devait être normalement être allongé Yesung était écrit « Oui je t'aime ! »C'était tellement romantique. Mais son instant romantique se cassa lorsqu'il lu la suite du mot.

« Pas la peine de me répondre que toi aussi, je le sais déjà ! Oui ton journal m'a été très utile, et ce n'est pas Kyuhyun qui rodait autour de lui c'est moi, après tout qu'est ce qu'il en aurait eu à faire, vu que tout ce que tu marque dans ton journal tu lui dis. Et si tu pouvais nourrir mes tortues se serait super. Oh et fait attention à toi ma vengeance sera terrible. Sur ceux à dans un mois. »

Cette espèce de crétin osait partir comme ça sans lui dire au revoir. Il couru alors dans le salon et se jeta dans les premiers bras qui passait par là pour pleurer. Mais avant qu'il ne s'arrête de pleurer il lui faudrait un moment puis il se rendrait compte que la personne qui le serrait tendrement n'était autre que Yesung, qui venait d'accomplir sa vengeance. Et oui les membres de ce groupe était tous plus étrange les uns-que les autres, tous diffèrent à leur manière. Et c'est ce qui faisait d'eux un groupe soudé et uni. Et des couples bizarrement assorti,mais c'était comme ça. Ils étaient les Super Junior.

Fin

* * *

Coucou à tous. Avouez que vous avez pensez que l'histoire finirait mal? Voilà j'espère que l'histoire vous à plus. J'ai écrit cette OS pour un concours de la fanbase française de Ryewook French Ryesomnia,sur facebook lorsque les votes pour le concours auront lieu le 17septembre n'hesitez pas à aimer ma fanfiction. Merci à tous^^

Pesu


End file.
